


Challenge

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, It's in a kitchen, Kinda, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Tony and Pepper are their oblivious parents in the next room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Harley got both him and Peter in trouble and Peter wants to punish him. It's really just some shameless smut
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: The sins of Spider-man [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LilaLang. The AU was their idea and I absolutely love it!!! So this is why I just had to write something for it :3c  
> Perhaps, if people enjoy this, I will write more for this AU, maybe I even bring Tony into the action( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Peter usually loved his brother. More than he should, actually. But not after that awful dinner that ended with Pepper telling them to do the dishes. Not just Harley, who was the one who started the argument, but also Peter, because he “joined in”. Even though Peter had just tried to make Harley stop.

Now he was forced to help his brother. As if they don’t have a dishwasher.

“Sorry about that,” Harley said as soon as they were alone in the kitchen. Their parents had disappeared into the living room to watch a movie, which the boys wanted to watch as well.

“Well, you know what that means,” Peter stepped closer until his arm rubbed against Harley. His brother’s expression dropped with concern, knowing exactly what the other was about to say. “No sex tonight.”

“What? You can’t do that,” Harley whined, a bit too loud. Of course Tony complained from the other room, but luckily didn’t come to check what’s wrong.

“I can and I will.” But Peter didn’t turn away like he should. He wanted to give his brother some extra punishment, some good extra teasing, just to make it worse for him. And he had the perfect idea.

With a wide grin, he dropped to his knees, throwing the towel for drying aside. Harley immediately panicked and took a step back, grabbing Peter by his shoulders. His hands were still wet, damping Peter’s shirt with sink water and soap bubbles. But Peter ignored the way it dripped down his back.

“If you can finish the dishes before orgasming, I take it back,” Peter said, still with that shit eating grin Harley hated so much. His younger brother knew he wouldn’t pass up a challenge, so with only a quick glance towards the door and a quiet prayer to the gods, he put his attention back on the sink while Peter crawled between his legs.

Harley tried to focus on scrubbing the plate in his hand, but Peter actually opened his pants, licking his lips like he usually does when he’s way too eager for his brother’s dick. But Harley couldn’t help but find it incredibly sexy. His expression, so needy and excited, his iris blown, swallowing almost completely the chocolate brown of his eyes. And then how his lips glistened with spit, making Harley imagine how they feel around his dick, as if he doesn’t already know.

Peter pulled down his pants and underwear just enough that his half hard dick sprung out. Harley’s mind kept jumping between being concerned their parents will come in and trying to concentrate on getting through this stupid challenge. If he tried, he could probably hold back until finishing up the dishes, but with every minute he stood in the kitchen with his brother on his knees, the risk increases that they will be caught.

Peter didn’t seem worried at all. He smiled and mumbled something about how big Harley is. One hand wrapped greedily around the long shaft, slowly stroking the boy to full hardness, while Peter’s other hand was gripping tightly onto his brother’s hips to make it clear he has to stay. 

There was no turning back anyway. The moment Peter’s tongue got involved as well, Harley’s last bit of dignity was gone.

He could barely concentrate on his work, scrubbing the next plate way longer than it needed to be. But Peter’s gentle strokes and eager licking felt heavenly. He just knew how to touch Harley and make his guts boil. His whole body was on fire and his dick wasn’t even between Peter’s lips yet.

“Hey! Are you two done soon?” Their father’s sudden voice made Harley tense up, but of course Peter didn’t let it bother him. He just kept going. His hand dropped down to Harley’s balls, tongue dragging along his whole length like it was an ice cream.

“Yeah, Yeah! We’re just-” Harley took a deep breath, dropping the glass back into the water to take a tight grip on the edge of the sink. He had to bite his tongue to keep down a moan when Peter, out of nowhere, decided that this was the right time to wrap his soft lips around Harley’s tip.

“You’re just what? Harley, are you okay? Do I have to come into the kitchen and-” “No! No! We’re fine! You watch your movie!”

There was a moment of silence in which Harley felt like he was going to scream. But before his mind could completely break down, Tony yelled back that they should be careful with the knives and that was it. Harley groaned in relief and let his gaze drop from the door down to his brother.

Immediately, all the anger Harley felt was gone. Peter was looking back at him with an innocence that he didn’t deserve to have. Not in this position, while his warm mouth was swallowing Harley’s length like a pro. His pink lips looked so beautiful, stretched around the thick dick, glistening even more pink with all the spit. Harley’s dick twitched and Peter moaned in delight, only making it so much more difficult not to melt.

Harley felt like his body was on fire and not even the cold sink water could help him cool down. But it was enough to stop him from completely giving in. He had a job to do, but scrubbing the dishes with shaky hands was more difficult than he thought. There was also this voice in the back of his head reminding him that their parents could come in any second.

But Peter thought about nothing except making his brother cum. His one hand still held tightly onto Harleys thigh, while his other massaged the firm balls. He savored the taste of the rock hard dick slipping in and out between his lips. Salt and faint bitterness assaulted his taste buds, but he only got hungry for more.

Occasionally, some of the water dripped down onto Peter’s head when Harley was gripping onto the edge of the sink to keep himself steady. Peter would have liked to laugh at his brother, but instead, he only moaned and whined around his dick, feeling the shivers in Harleys body.

His tongue moved as much as it could underneath the heavy meat, feeling up the smooth surface. He felt like he was sucking on a lollipop whenever he stopped to swirl his tongue around the leaking tip, gathering any drop of pre cum he could get.

Harley was trembling above him and Peter could see how hard he was trying to keep quiet, teeth biting and chewing his lip like he was trying to eat himself. It was quite amusing and Peter would remember this for later. Perfect material to annoy him. And it would be even more perfect if Harley would just finally cum and lose the challenge. 

But, much to Peter’s dismay, he was determined.

Harley had to constantly pull his gaze away from his beautiful brother sucking his dick so well while also ignoring the shivers of pleasures shooting through his body. He kept his mind busy with the worry about their parents discovering their children’s little secret. And of course, he concentrated on completing the challenge so he didn’t had to go to bed blue balled.

But god, it was hard. Harley felt like he was going to explode. His guts boiled with pleasure and he was close. So fucking close. Peter’s tongue felt like pure bliss against his dick and his constant noises vibrated through his dick just right. But he would win. There were just two plates left.

Peter knew that as well and doubled his efforts. His hand on Harley’s ball squeezed and rubbed the sensitive skin, while his other hand dropped back on his brother’s dick.  
He pulled back his head just enough that only the tip was stretching his lips, letting his hand stroke most of Harley’s length. With the amount of spit, his fingers slipped over the smooth skin easily. Peter’s grip tightened occasionally, putting just enough pressure on the shaft that it wasn’t uncomfortable yet.

His tongue circled the tip, dipping into the slit here and there before going back to massaging the thick head. Peter’s movements became sloppy, almost desperate. His moaning turned into whining and he almost pulled back in defeat, when Harley suddenly bucked his hips forward.

“Just...just one more fucking plate…” Harley managed to get out between low groans. 

But he couldn’t stop his own body, lazily fucking into Peter’s hot mouth. His dick twitched and his boiling guts dipped over. He just barely managed to bite down onto his hand to avoid any noise when he finally spilled his seed. Peter swallowed hungrily, savoring every last drop. 

He left his lips wrapped around his brother’s dick until Harley pulled back on his own. It was obvious how exhausted he is by the way he tumbled back to the table, dropping onto the next best chair with mumbled curses. Peter wiped some excessive drool off his chin and slowly pulled himself onto his feet.

“Looks like I won,” Peter casually commented, watching his brother adjust his clothes before dropping his head onto the table. It sounded painful, but he made no noise. His breath was just very heavy, his eyes closed . He looked defeated, except, he fucking smiled.

“Look again,” Harley huffed back, lifting a foam covered hand to point at the sink behind Peter. The younger brother immediately spun around and for a moment, he was just confused. But then he realized that there really was no dirty plate left. Harley had lied to him to make him feel confident!

“You asshole,” Peter spat. In disbelief, he buried his hands in the dirty sink water to see if there was really nothing left. But he had to give up. For once, Harley had beaten him and Peter’s plan was done.

But Peter also had to admit that this little experience was more fun than he had expected. It was the first time they did something so risky and even Harley had to be honest and say that it was exciting, but he was still worried. They didn’t get caught. This time. But having Peter sit on his lap in the middle of the kitchen and getting an eager kiss was all Harley needed to know that there will be a next time, another chance for getting caught.

Well, if their parents hadn’t noticed by now what’s going on behind closed doors, or wide open kitchen doors in this case, they will never find out. Or at least, that’s what Harley told himself when wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and kissing him back.


End file.
